


Operations

by Kitt_Monroe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Spoilers for the entire game basically, mentioned Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had their share of Enoshima. It was important to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operations

Most of the medical procedures had been pretty time-consuming and work-intensive. But they had prepared for that. After all, they had a Super High-school Level Nurse with them, so what did they have to worry about?

Well besides the fact that that Super High-school Level Nurse had quickly proved to be ridiculously weak-stomached. How she had ever been chosen to attend the school in the first place was anyone's guess.

"I-I'm a nurse, not a surgeon..." she had explained to them numerous times throughout the almost two full days it took for all the surgeries to be done. "I'm trained for p-prognoses and hospice care, mostly...not full-scale procedures... I-I'm really sorry! I'm useless, I know...!"

It had of course been up to Koizumi and Sonia to convince Tsumiki she wasn't useless, and it had of course been a self-prescribed duty of Saionji's to inform her that yes, she was.

When it was Tsumiki's turn to be operated upon, however, somebody else had had to sub in for her. The decision of who that would be came down to a several-minute rock-paper-scissors contest between Souda and Kamukura, whom everyone deemed the two most capable. The contest only ended when Tsumiki threatened to do it herself, at which time Kamukura, with utterly unconcealed reluctance, surrendered to Souda and agreed to perform the operation.

This meant, of course, that Tsumiki's operation came out far better than any of the others', despite being easily one of the most difficult and time-sensitive.

The order in which they would be operated on was based on the order in which Enoshima's body parts were likely to rot. Her hair, of course, could wait--Saionji was more than a little pissed by that--but, for example, her heart needed to be transferred almost instantly, meaning Pekoyama had undergone one of the more hasty and, more to the point, unanaestheticized operations.

But most of the others hypothesized that Pekoyama was unable to feel material pain, so she was probably fine.

When it came to be Kamukura's turn, however--after everyone else had gotten their surgeries and he was asked to determine which of Enoshima's parts he would like to have for himself--he shocked by refusing to pick.

"It's a really distasteful idea," he declared, and for all the interest he seemed to have in the prospect of getting a new organ he could as easily have been choosing a flavor of ice cream. "I mean, it was an interesting notion when we first discussed it, but don't you think it's gotten a little boring at this point?"

There were several confused and insulted faces when he said that. They had already had their transplants done and were busy recovering from the operations, and here was Kamukura telling them they were being silly and boring for having gone through with it. "Besides, she doesn't possess any other features that are desirable to me," Kamukura concluded.

That was probably true. Once the first fourteen of them were done with her, Enoshima was but a torso with a faceless, hairless head. Not pleasant to look at, obviously, and mostly lacking in really special body parts. Kamukura could have her lungs, maybe, or like a patch of her skin or something, but neither of those things screamed, "I have a unique part of Enoshima on my body."

Kamukura had surprised the rest of them at the beginning of the discussions on who would get what by announcing that he would take something from whatever was left of her only _after_ the others had decided. Otherwise, he probably would have gotten first pick and been the first operated on because he was just that damn special, but he had been apparently gracious enough to let the others have their choices. But now, it seemed, he was bored with the whole idea.

"That doesn't mean you can't have something one of us already got, Izuru-chan!" Mioda assured him, speaking much more loudly than any of them had ever heard her talk. "Ibuki is sure any of us would be honored to give you what we have!"

"Those ears didn't really work, did they?" Souda inquired, carefully removing Enoshima's fake red fingernails from his right hand.

"Ibuki doesn't think so!" Mioda answered cheerfully.

"She's right though, Kamukura-kun," Komaeda agreed, brandishing his new left hand with a grin. "If you aren't pleased with Enoshima-san's remains as they are now, none of us could properly deny you your wishes if you still want something..."

"I said, I don't want anything," Kamukura repeated sternly, brushing his hair from his face only to have it fall back on his face a couple seconds later.

"Well, if he doesn't want anything, then I guess he doesn't want anything," Koizumi figured, adjusting her face with obvious discomfort.

"Whoa, fucking _news,_ " Kuzuryuu exclaimed. "Apparently not wanting something causes a person to--hold on to your fucking chairs--not want something. Thank you for breaking this story, Koizumi, you're a fucking genius."

"You're just crabby 'cause your eye's the wrong color!" Koizumi challenged with her hands on her hips.

"My _eye_ is fine!" Kuzuryuu replied with slightly bared teeth. "If anyone looks wrong here, it's _you_ , you fucking Frankenstein."

"Hey, you!" Saionji yelled from across the operating room. "Don't hurt Big Sis Koizumi's feelings or I'll kick you!"

"I would take seriously such a threat," Tanaka advised next to Kuzuryuu. "The petulant one _is_ a dancer, after all--her legs must possess unexpected strength."

"Ew, don't talk about my legs, sicko!" Saionji spat. Tanaka blinked.

"I wouldn't threaten Kuzuryuu if I were you," Pekoyama interrupted, moving a step or two toward the Super High-school Level Gangster. "We wouldn't want that lush new head of hair to go to waste."

"You look really different with pink hair, Saionji-san!" Hanamura noticed. "It's a nice look!"

"Well why don't you lick it?" Saionji replied bitterly.

"Really, can I?" Hanamura wondered with wide eyes. "Because I really would like try out my new--"

"No you cannot!" Koizumi cut him off, pointing a pair of medical scissors at him.

"Anybody know when we can expect Sonia-san to wake up?" Souda asked nobody in particular.

"Probably in an hour or so..." Tsumiki answered, rubbing her wrists with a frown. "She lost a lot more blood than I expected during the transfusion... Sorry, I didn't meant to screw up so badly...!" she added, tearing up much more than necessary.

"Well, she's one of those royals, right?" Owari recalled. "Don't they all have that weird blood disease or something?"

"Hemophilia," Tsumiki corrected, nervously fidgeting with the bandages on her arms and legs. "And that's mostly the English royal family..."

"Ha, your arms and legs look wrong!" Saionji giggled. "They're for a girl about two inches taller than you, so you just look stupid now!"

"Well, actually, luckily for me, Enoshima-san's height was largely in her torso, so they don't look _that_ much different," Tsumiki told her dryly.

"Saionji, you must not poke fun at your classmates for their new parts just because yours is the least awkward!" Nidai ordered, catching one fist in the other palm. "We are a team, NOT just a group of individuals!"

"Your feet look dumb," Saionji observed.

"I just realized something," Owari interjected with no warning. "Kuzuryuu, we can totally sneak up on you from the right side, can't we? Since you can't see in that direction? And Tanaka, same goes for you except on the left!"

"I would not suggest that!" Tanaka bellowed with a smirk. "My Four Dark Gods of Destruction have eyes on all sides of me and will surely alert me to any malevolent presence, disregarding any missing visuals on my part!"

Instantaneously after he said that, Tanaka's good eye lowered slightly, and an expression of general realization came over his face. The room went silent for a second. "Uh...Tanaka-kun?" Komaeda prompted.

Tanaka didn't say another word and instead sat down in one of the few empty chairs with a blank expression. Souda cleared his throat and Saionji sighed, rolling her eyes but looking somewhat sympathetic.

To put it simply, Tanaka's hamsters weren't around anymore. They had given their lives heroically for the cause, Tanaka liked to say, but more realistically they were just killed by some of the more fanatical Future Foundation fighters. Tanaka hadn't said a lot more about it at the time--they had war to wage and despair to spread, so a couple of rodents necessarily weren't a big deal--but now seemed like an appropriate time for him to have a minor breakdown about it.

"Well, clearly he's going to be out of commission for a bit," Koizumi figured. "Let's just let him mourn."

"Or, we can wake up Sonia-san, have her cheer him up, and he'll be good as new in no time!" Hanamura suggested.

"We're not doing that," Koizumi answered without missing a beat.

"I'm hungry," the Super High-school Level Impostor noted. "Should we break for lunch?"

"Togami-san, you may not want t-to go too crazy with your new stomach," Tsumiki told him. "It can be injured if you eat too much at one t-time. But...I mean, that's just my opinion, I guess...! Please don't be mad at me!"

They all knew the person she was talking to wasn't actually Togami; but he allowed them to call him Togami in lieu of telling them what his actual name was. That was the disguise he was currently wearing, after all, and the one he had been wearing for a year now.

"I'll be fine, Tsumiki," he assured her irritably. "I know how to eat a meal."

"R-right, of course!" Tsumiki cried, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have intervened, I'm sorry...!"

"Can Ibuki ask a question?" Mioda cut in, bothering the bandages over her ears. When she was certain everyone was looking at her, she continued: "Now that we've done all this, with the tricked out new parts and stuff, Ibuki was wondering, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, Mioda-san?" Komaeda asked her, strategically lifting his immobile left hand up to his mouth and letting the index finger rest on his lips to indicate that he was curious and to show off that he had made no attempt to remove Enoshima's red nails from his new hand.

"What Ibuki means is, with Junko-chan dead, where do we go from here?" Mioda clarified. "How are we supposed to keep despair alive with our leader dead?"

"It probably won't even matter that she's dead at this point," Kamukura said flatly. "Her cause has spread around the world, to people from all walks of life. What does it matter to any of them that she's gone?"

"That's pretty callous, man," Kuzuryuu observed. "And that's coming from me."

"Whatever," Kamukura replied, giving brushing his hair out of his face another try. It didn't work any better the second time.

"You guys hear who ended up killing her, though?" Souda asked, having by this point detached the apparently undesirable fake nails and deposited them in the garbage.

"No, who?" Koizumi answered, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Remember the class above us at Hope's Peak? The ones that were juniors when we got there?" Souda went on.

"I seem to vaguely recall a group of students one year ahead of us," Nidai affirmed. "Although I don't remember who any of them were!"

"I feel like there was a German girl somewhere in there?" Owari guessed.

"I remember some kind of Super High-school Level Baseball Star or something," Saionji added. "Honestly, what a dumb and completely useless talent, ha ha!"

"Ibuki thinks she remembers there being a hacker girl, or...was that a boy?" Mioda wondered. "Ibuki can't remember."

"Nah, it wasn't any of them," Souda explained. "All three of them died, and seven of the others too, including Enoshima here."

Enoshima, it should be noted, was currently in a freezer in one corner of the operating room. When he said "here," Souda just indicated the freezer.

"Oh right!" Tsumiki exclaimed. "I had forgotten, b-but...Enoshima-san told us before that she was a student just like us."

"I had forgotten too," Pekoyama agreed. "In a way, I always thought of her as someone transcending school or occupation or any such social institutions."

"I never forgot," Kamukura remarked pointedly. "After all, I didn't have the privilege of being in the Super High-school Level program with the rest of you."

It wasn't a subtle reminder--that wasn't Kamukura's style. No, it was the literal opposite of a subtle reminder, a.k.a. an outright statement. Kamukura had originally been a student in the Prep School, which Enoshima had directly reached out to in beginning the Incident. Enoshima had incited a rebellion among the Prep School students, whereas the Super High-school Level students who ended up getting involved had never really met Enoshima in the context of the school. Of course, Kamukura had never met Enoshima in that context either, having been taken in for "development" into Super High-school Level Hope by the time the Incident began, but as a former Prep School student he still had reason to think of Enoshima as a student as well as the leader of the organization.

"I-it's okay, Kamukura-san..." Tsumiki assured him. "I-I mean, the Super High-school Level program wasn't that g-great anyway..."

"Yeah, it wasn't much different at all from the Prep School, honest!" Hanamura agreed.

"That's not what I heard," Kamukura disagreed, but his expression didn't change even remotely. "I don't care anyway, so you don't have to try to make me feel better."

"Guys, you're not listening to me," Souda complained. "Like I said, ten of the kids in the class above us died."

"How did they die?" Togami queried.

"Apparently they called it 'School Life of Mutual Killing,'" Souda explained. "Enoshima trapped 'em in the school and made 'em kill each other."

"How tragic!" Komaeda beamed, covering his heart with his (working) right hand.

"It's just like our brilliant leader to come with such a despair-inducing event!" Nidai laughed.

"It eventually caught up to her, though," Souda continued. "There were only six of 'em left at the end--a Super High-school Level Swimmer, a fortune teller, an heir, a 'literary girl'--dumbass talent name, in my opinion--a detective, and a Super High-school Level Good Luck student. Just like you, Komaeda."

"Fascinating," Komaeda mused.

"Wait wait wait back up," Owari requested. "You said a Super High-school Level Heir?"

"I know," Souda agreed. "Might be the real Byakuya Togami. I didn't catch their names, though."

"That's disappointing," Togami lamented. "I was hoping Byakuya Togami might have been killed during the Incident and I might be able to replace him completely."

"How would that even help you?" Koizumi asked, one palm turned upward inquisitively. "Society is dead, so nobody would even know who he is."

"I have dreams, Koizumi," Togami answered.

"Anyway, those six managed to take her down," Souda finished. "Told her they still believed in hope. Got her so pissed she executed herself, I guess."

"How'd she do that?" Hanamura wondered.

Souda took a deep breath. "Baseballs, death cage, witch burning, bulldozing, shot into space, and then she crushed herself to death in a garbage compactor," he rambled, counting the executions on his fingers.

"It's just so _wasteful,_ you know?" Saionji sighed. "She should've had a better death!"

"It's probably what she would have wanted," Pekoyama disagreed. "She clearly decided to do it because she was faced with so much hope that it caused even worse despair in her. Plus, she was probably feeling the despair of losing, which must have made it better for her."

"Well, that's a relief," Komaeda chuckled. "I would have hated to know that Enoshima-san met a hope-inspiring demise..."

"I'd still like to know what it matters that she's dead," Kamukura cut in. "Honestly, her influence over Super High-school Level Despair effectively ended the moment it went worldwide. There are still smaller leaders around the world running the organization in her name, and she was more or less a figurehead."

"But now that she's dead, all those little pockets of hope are gonna be motivated to fight back harder, don't you think?" Owari asked.

"Yeah, they're not going to take this as just the death of a figurehead," Kuzuryuu assured him. "Trust me, I've seen what happens when even the least influential dons die. The rival gang leaders take the opportunity and muscle in on their territory and before you know it, the gang whose don just died has no place to work."

"I'd hardly call Super High-school Level Despair a mob," Kamukura answered disdainfully. "Trust me, the hope fighters, the Future Foundation, they're not in any better a position now that Enoshima's dead."

"Oh hey, guys, it's Sonia-san!" Souda exclaimed, pointing to the Super High-school Level Princess.

Sonia was blinking her eyes open slightly. "I... Where are we...?" she asked. "What happened...?"

"The procedure was a little shaky, Sonia-san," Tsumiki explained. "You passed out during the transfusion... S-sorry about that! I didn't mean to hurt you...!"

Sonia, sitting in one of the other chairs, sat up straight after a couple of seconds and cleared her throat. "N-no...I think I feel okay. Thank you, Tsumiki-san!" Sonia cheered.

"She looks awfully pale, still," Koizumi noticed.

"She may stay that way," Tsumiki replied. "So much blood drained from her during the procedure, her body may never be able to maintain regular production again. I-I promise it's not harmful though, s-so please don't hate me...!"

"It's fine, Tsumiki-san!" Sonia assured her. "It's a small price to pay for the chance to have Enoshima-san's blood coursing through my veins!"

There was a knock on the door. Everybody froze up instantly. "Sh-should we get that...?" Tsumiki asked.

"We may as well," Togami decided. "For all we know, they could have the battery power to get in anyway."

"Ibuki will get it!" Mioda announced, skipping over to the double doors of the operating room. "Wait, should Ibuki ask who it is first?"

"Don't be stupid," Saionji snapped. "That's just going to let them know we're naïve polite losers!"

"Loud and clear, Hiyoko-chan!" Mioda replied, still speaking loudly enough that whoever was outside may well have heard her anyway. She then turned around and slowly opened the door, just a crack. "Hello--" she began, but the door being shoved against her face went a long way toward cutting her off.

Into the room bursted a young man with mousy brown hair and a dark green jacket hoodie. Following closely behind him were a young woman with silvery-pink hair and gloves, as well as a man in a military jacket and tie whose face bore immediate resemblance to the Super High-school Level Impostor's.

"Good morning," the boy in the jacket hoodie greeted them, motioning to the gloved girl, who was already retrieving a small device from her own jacket pocket. "I'm sure you have questions, and I'm really sorry but we can't answer them right now."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Kuzuryuu demanded, apparently ignoring his disclaimer totally.

"You had better have a good reason for being here, whoever you are," Koizumi threatened, advancing on the jacket hoodie boy.

"Kirigiri-san?" the boy prompted. The girl with the gloves held up the device she had gotten from her pocket and pointed it toward Koizumi.

"B-Big Sis Koizumi _look out--!_ " Saionji screamed, but it was too late. Girl-whose-name-was-Kirigiri-apparently pressed a button on the device, and a blinding beam of light shot out of it and shone squarely in Koizumi's face. Koizumi staggered back a little before collapsing to the floor.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nidai demanded.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing??" Souda added.

"Did you just kill Koizumi-san?!" Sonia asked frantically.

"It's okay, we didn't kill her," the jacket hoodie boy assured them. "And we're not going to kill any of the rest of you, either."

"See, we're not really _in_ the business of killing people, unlike you," the boy with the military tie explained somewhat coolly.

"We're going to make everything okay, don't worry," the jacket hoodie boy explained. "We just need you to cooperate for just a few more seconds."

"Okay, I had better hear some explanation as to what is going on here," Kamukura told them, stepping directly in front of the three newcomers. "I'm not going to stand here while you tell us ridiculous things that mean nothing to us."

"Look, this may sting a little...sir," Kirigiri warned him, having an obvious moment of confusion over what his name was and ultimately deciding on not using his name. "But, you probably won't remember anything about it anyway, so don't worry."

She held up the device again, pointing it directly at Kamukura, and pressed the same button as before. Kamukura was on the floor instantly.

The thirteen still conscious students stared in horror at the device. " _Make a run for it!_ " Kuzuryuu yelled, and everyone (including the now back in commission Tanaka) began to run toward the door. They were stopped, however, by yet another group of three people--one a shorter girl with a red sporting jacket, one a taller girl with braids and a sailor outfit, and a particularly tall boy with hair going in all directions.

"Sorry, guys," the shorter girl told them.

"Don't worry, dudes!" the tall boy assured them. "You'll wake back up when we get to the lab, and then we'll explain everything!"

"I-It's j-just about detaining you r-right now," the sailor outfit girl explained.

The students all turned back to face Kirigiri and her two male companions, with expressions of shock, horror, confusion, and general despair all over their faces.

"Like I said, it'll just be a little sting," Kirigiri repeated, turning a dial on the device.

"It's going to be alright, guys," the jacket hoodie boy assured them as he had been doing for a while now. "Just another couple seconds, and you'll all be okay."

Kirigiri raised the device one last time, directed it at the general center of the group of thirteen terrified faces before her, and pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize a lot of this goes at least slightly against canon, but hopefully nobody minds that I took a couple of liberties. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
